Estrellas
by Amadeus Kitsune
Summary: quedara en un One-Shot por el momento uwu cuando se me ocurra un summary lo escribo M por si las dudas


**Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió mirando a la nada, si, a la nada escuchando una canción y se me ocurrió este fic, si no es un cross over como mis otras historias jejeje solamente espero que sea de su agrado y me disculpo si no actualizo muy seguido, pero ya estoy a punto de dejar de estudiar (vacaciones) y bueno, estaré mas centrado e inspirado.**

Se estaba bajando el telón del escenario, no se veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, se encienden las luces y se puede ver a un chico rubio en punta, ojos azules como el mar, usaba ropa negra con toques naranjas, tenia un bajo y el micrófono principal este chico se llama Naruto Namikase y tiene 16 años

Se podía ver a una chica al lado del pelirrubio, tenia el pelo rojizo, ojos rojos como su cabello, usaba una camisa negra y unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas de lona, tenia una guitarra electro acústica. Esta chica se llama Tayuya Uzumaki y tiene 18 años

Se podía ver a una chica en el piano, tenia el pelo castaño, sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello, vestía un uniforme tipo escuela solo que negro con toques naranjos, usaba unas zapatillas rojas. Esta chica se llama Riko Sakurachi y tiene 16 años

Se podía ver a una chica de pelo rubio pálido con un violín en manos, tenia los ojos celestes, estaba usando un vestido negro con unas zapatillas blancas. Esta chica tiene 15 años y se llama Kaori Miyazono

Había una chica sentada en la batería, tenia el pelo negro con un mechón rubio que le tapaba media cara, tenia los ojos mas negros que su pelo, vestía una polera negra sin mangas, un jean negro y unas zapatillas negras, tenia el micrófono secundario, esta chica se llama Sayuri Uchiha

Se podía ver a una chica de pelo eojiso, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, su piel es pálida, vestía una camisa negra con cuadros blancos, un short azul marino que le llegaba hasta la parte media del muslo, tenia el micrófono terciario, esta chica se llama Karin Uzumaki

Toda la gente reunida empezó a gritar de emoción, algunos comenzaron a silbar, otros tenían uns véngalas y las agitaban de izquierda a derecha, otros tenna su celular en mano grabando este show.

-Estan listos!- grito el pelirrubio apuntando hacia su publico, ellos respondieron que un ¡SI! A todo pulmón mientras levantaban sus manos.

-¡Entonces que empiece el show!-grito el pelirrubio mientras se acomodaba el bajo y el micrófono, las chicas estaba listas esperando la orden… (para escuchar la cacnion busquen skillet -salvation-)

all alone, lost in this abyss (Sayuri cantando)  
 _are your far (Karin cantando)  
_ **I feel you keeping me alive (Naruto cantando)  
** _ **my heart Will burn for you (Naruto y Karin cantando juntos)**_

 _ **3… las luces se empezaron a apagar**_

 _ **2… todo estaba a oscuras**_

 _ **1… el escenario se ilumino de golpe y se escucha como el piano empieza a sonar**_

All alone, lost in this abyss  
Crawling in the dark  
nothing to wet my longing lips  
And i wonder where you are ( _where are_ )  
 _Are your far_ , Will you come to mi rescue  
Am i left to die but i can´t give up on you

Cantaba Sayuri y en algunas partes se unía Karin a hacer la segunda voz, naruto y el resto de chicas seguían tocando sus instrumentos, naruto tomo un poco de aire y.. canto

 **I feel you keeping me alive  
you are my salvation  
**Touch you, taste you, feel you here _oh oh ohhh yeah_ _ **  
**_ **I feel you keeping me alive  
you are my salvation  
**Hold me, heal me, keep me near _oh oh ohhh yeah_ **  
** _ **my heart Will burn for you  
it´s all can do**_

El publico femenino empezó a gritar cuando canto naruto, siendo Sayuri la segunda en cantar, todo el publico estaba maravillado por la canción, algunos grababan para alardear que estaban en el concierto de **Akatsuki** y Sayuri se preparo para cantar, naruto levantando los brazos en forma de **V** esperando su turno.

Salvation  
Salvation ( **keeping me alive** )  
Salvation ( **you´re keeping me** )  
Salvation ( **you´re keeping me alive** )

Terminando de cantar Naruto le giño el ojo a todo su público dando su sonrisa encantadora haciendo que todas las chicas suspiren y que los hombres lo miren celosos, Sayuri miro al público, tomando aire y se recompuso para volver a cantar

Been out from under who i am  
and who i want to be  
held youtightly in my ands  
 _why are_ we unraveling  
was it me,Will you come _to my rescue_  
or did i push _to far when_ i turned my back on you

Canto sayuti mientras que naruto concentrado tocando, Karin uniéndose en algunas partes, toda la gente escuchaba como cantaban y Naruto tomando aire, comenzó a cantar junto con Sayuti y Karin

 **I feel you keeping me alive  
you are my salvation  
**Touch you, taste you, feel you here _oh oh ohhh yeah_ _ **  
**_ **I feel you keeping me alive  
you are my salvation  
**Hold me, heal me, keep me near _oh oh ohhh yeah_ **  
** _ **my heart Will burn for you  
it´s all can do**_

Termino naruto y Sayuri siendo rápida empezó a cantar sin hacer que la canción se note ese pequeño espacio y naruto junto a Karin se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza

Salvation  
Salvation ( **Keeping me alive** )  
salvation 

En ese momento Kaori haciendo gala de su habilidad se hizo un pequeño solo con su violín, mientras que Naruto y Karin se pusieron de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados y comenzaron a cantar mirando hacia el publico

 _ **Touch you  
Taste you  
Fell you  
Need you**_  
 **Give it all just to find you**  
 _ **Hold me  
Heat me  
I Will find you**_

Terminaron de cantar eso y se tomaron de las manos (Naruto y Karin) avanzaron unos pasos y se soltaron, aquí Tayuya haciendo un solo con su guitarra moviendo su cuerpo un poco hacia delante y hacia atrás flexionando sus rodillas, las personas quedaron fascinadas, Naruto ya listo comenzó a cantar el final de la canción, junto a Sayuri y Karin

 **I feel you keeping me alive  
you are my salvation  
**Touch you, taste you, feel you here _oh oh ohhh yeah_ _ **  
**_ **I feel you keeping me alive  
you are my salvation  
**Hold me, heal me, keep me near _oh oh ohhh yeah_ **  
** _ **my heart Will burn for you  
it´s all can do**_

 **Salvation** _(salvation)  
_ **Salvation** _(salvation)  
_ **Touch you  
Taste you  
Need you  
** _ **SALVATION!**_

Las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir (estaba en vivo) naruto junto a todo su grupo se bajaron (y sacaron) los instrumentos y se inclinaron, Naruto grito

-GRACIAS POR SU APOYO GENTE! LOS QUEREMOS- apunto su mano hacia el publico y cerro su mano formando un puño y las chicas hicieron un corazón con sus manos y se retiraron, Tayuya llevando su guitarra, Kaori llevando su violín y Naruto llevando su bajo.

 **En los vestidores…**

-¡Que mierda de paso fue ese cabrones!- grito Tayuya hacia Naruto y Karin, estos encogiéndose en y con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza y retrocediendo unos pasos

-Eso fue arriesgado, además como se les ocurrió, eso no lo teníamos planeado- exigió/demando saber Sayuri, con una mirada de enojo haciendo que naruto y Karin se abracen de miedo

-B..bueno este… yo- tartamudeaba Naruto nervioso y Karin decidió tomar la palabra pero con un poco de miedo

-bueno, ese pequeño paso se nos o-ocurrio en un momento de aburrimiento y decidimos usarlo en este momento… jeje- relato Karin mientras sentía las miradas de las chicas al poder tomar las manos (o la mano) de Naruto

-ya ya, no hay que ponerse de esa forma, si igual quedo todo perfecto y muy bonito, cierto Riko-chan- les respondio Kaori y pregunto a riko y ella mirando hacia otro lado le respondio

-Claro q-que si, m-miren los comentarios del video en vivo que hicimos- y todos se acercaron a Riko mientras que Tayuya leia

¡ese paso de Naru y karin fue de lo mejor!

¡a eso le llamo coordinación y calidad, sigan así mi shippeo Narukarin!

Naruto y karin se sonrojaron por el ultimo comentario y las chicas se pusieron celosas y antes que esto se convierta en una batalla campal naruto les dijo.

\- y si nos vamos al departamento estoy exausto jeje- se comenzó a rascar la nuca y las chicas le asinteron con la cabeza con un sonrojo, para después mirarse entre ellas y decicon la mirada, **Yo dormiré con el malditas** …


End file.
